


In guerra e in amore

by Shulz



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/David Kenyon Webster
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A David non piacevano tanto gli ufficiali, anche se con qualche eccezione. Il capitano Winters ad esempio, o il tenente Lipton erano speciali. Ma tutti gli altri proprio non li sopportava, cercava sempre di non farsi notare, e di defilarsi se possibile. Non si offriva mai volontario, questa era la sua regola.  
Era tornato dopo essere stato ferito e qualcosa era cambiato. Non c'era più Winters a capo di Easy, ma Speirs, ex comandante di Fox. Ne aveva sentite tante su di lui, sia cose buone che cose terribili. Il suo sguardo morto lo faceva sentire in soggezione, e quindi prese a evitare anche lui.  
A Huguenau, durante la disgraziata pattuglia, aveva rotto la sua regola, si era offerto al posto di Liebgott come interprete, e questo gli valse la prima occhiata di Ronald Speirs.  
Dopo la pattuglia e la disgraziata morte di un suo compagno, la triste crudeltà della guerra lo inchioda di nuovo alla realtà.  
Sedeva fuori a fumare, da solo, quando una mano forte gli strinse la spalla. Si voltò, era Speirs..."Ottimo lavoro, soldato" disse, finì la sua sigaretta e se ne andò.  
Gli eventi della guerra precipitarono, scoprirono Landsbeg, videro l'orrore.  
Ancora una volta Speirs si sedette vicino a lui, gli offrì una sigaretta, firmarono in silenzio, ogni tanto Speirs alzava i suoi occhi verde bosco sui suoi increduli e meravigliosamente azzurri.  
Andò via senza parlare. David ringraziò in cuor suo per questo.  
Arrivarono in Austria e conobbero il paradiso.  
Nuotavano nel lago, giocavano a carte, si ubriacavano.  
Anche Speirs si era ammorbidito, non metteva più così tanta paura, il viso pulito, i capelli pettinati, nella sua uniforme leggera sembrava più giovane.  
David lo aveva sorpreso qualche volta al lago, che lo guardava mentre nuotava o mentre scriveva il suo diario, sdraiato a riva indossando solo i suoi pantaloncini.  
Un sera David era rimasto fino al tramonto, godendo del paesaggio, del fresco, della solitudine e del silenzio. Quella sera cambiò qualcosa.  
Speirs si avvicinò silenziosamente, ben rasato, ben pettinato, la camicia un po' aperta sul petto e le maniche arrotolate.  
Si sedette. "Sigaretta?" disse, e lo guardò, con qualcosa negli occhi. David accettò e Speirs ne prese due dal suo pacchetto e se le mise in bocca entrambe, le accese insieme. David guardava sorpreso. Ne sfilò una e la mise davanti alle sue labbra, costringendolo ad aprire la bocca per prenderla  
David arrossì, e Speirs sorrise, gli occhi si illuminarono, il viso si colorò.  
Era la prima volta che David vedeva Speirs sorridere e rimase incantato. Arrossì di nuovo e distolse lo sguardo.  
Fumarono un po' in silenzio, il sole era quasi sparito,e ombre giocavano sui loro visi.  
Ogni tanto Speirs lo guardava, nei suoi occhi c'era timidezza, paura, e qualcos'altro...David guardò indietro, gli occhi più blu che Ronald avesse mai visto, ad un tratto sentì un tocco leggero sulla mano, sul polso. Le dita di Speirs lo stavano sfiorando, gli occhi non lasciavano i suoi.David non si ritirò e Speirs intrecciò le dita con le sue. Il cuore di David saltò un battito. Ronald stava avvicinando il suo viso al suo, lentamente. "Va bene?"sussurrò, chiedendo il permesso. David annuì, non credendo nemmeno lui a quello che stava facendo. Ronald gli mise la mano intorno al viso, e lo baciò...lentamente, languidamente, più dolcemente di come David fosse mai stato baciato. Le labbra morbide si muovevano sulle sue, e David aprì la bocca , dichiarando la resa.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronald lo baciò profondamente, lentamente, appassionatamente,  
fece entrare la lingua nella sua bocca con piccoli colpi, leccando l'interno del suo labbro inferiore, cercando la sua lingua, conquistandola, avvolgendola con la sua, succhiandola. David gemeva nella sua bocca, rispondendo con ardore, attorcigliando la mano nei suoi capelli neri, scompigliandoli, tirandoli un po', attirando Ron' verso di sé. Ron si staccò e gli tracciò il contorno della bocca con la lingua, umida , calda." Oh David ...la tua bocca mi fa impazzire.." David lo baciò sul collo, leccando dietro l'orecchio, scese verso la spalla co un serie si morsi leggeri, mordendo e succhiando forte e poi leccando quando arrivò in fondo. Ron ansimava e mugolava, gettò la testa indietro per dargli accesso alla gola, alle clavicole. David baciò e morse la clavicola, risalendo con la lingua fino al pomo d'Adamo, lo succhiò e poi morse il suo mento e poi di nuovo la sua bocca aperta ."oh David,...David...ho bisogno ti te...ti voglio...ti voglio..."disse Ron, eccitato, stringendo David a se, scendendo un po' dalle sensazioni meravigliose che provava." Anch'io Capitano..." rispose, David Il sole era ormai tramontato, e una luna degna di due innamorati era sospesa sul lago. "Adesso!!" David lo gettò sull'erba , volendo finire quello che avevano iniziato. " No, non qui..."lo fermò Ron, " Ti porto io in un posto ". Si alzò velocemente e tirò su David. "Seguimi..." cominciò a camminare e David lo seguì. Per fortuna con il buio nessuno li vedeva e nessuno vedeva le massicce erezioni che gonfiavano i loro pantaloni.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrivarono nell'albergo più lussuoso della città, enorme come un castello, immerso in un grande parco. Entrarono senza essere visti e presero subito le scale, arrivarono all'ultimo piano, e imboccarono un lungo corridoio rivestito di legno velluto rosso.  
Ron tirò fuori una chiave dalla tasca e aprì una massiccia porta di legno. " Per te ho preparato la suite reale...questa sarà una notte che non scorderemo mai..." disse spingendo delicatamente David dentro. Chiuse a chiave la porta e si voltò. David camminava sbalordito nel lusso della stanza, una enorme finestra socchiusa, che si apriva su un ampio balcone, faceva entrare la brezza notturna, il lago riduceva sotto di loro. Al centro della stanza un letto enorme, rifatto con biancheria profumata e pieno di morbidi cuscini. Su un tavolo c'erano ogni sorta di bottiglie e bicchieri, frutta fresca pasticcini finissimi. " Mio dio Capitano..." disse David senza fiato " Chiamami Ron..." Ron lo attirò a se e lo baciò.  
Presto l'eccitazione si riaccese potente, Ron tolse a David la camicia e la canotta, lasciandolo in pantaloni, ammirando il largo petto di David, coperto di peli scuri e folti."oh dio..." gemette Ron, passandoci sopra la mano, accarezzando su e giù " fantastico...nel modo più assoluto!" Si chinò e leccò profondamente uno dei capezzoli. Si rialzò e si tolse anche lui la camicia, poi gettò David sul letto. "Finalmente....finalmente sei mio....mio.." si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e lo baciò. La sua bocca e la sua lingua non tralasciarono nulla, scese arrivando ai pantaloni.  
Strofinò il viso sul cavallo di David, inspirando l'odore, e sentendo la durezza sulla guancia. Strofinò la bocca sulla sua erezione attraverso la stoffa, quindi si mise in ginocchio, aprì i pantaloni di David e li tolse, con un unico movimento, insieme alle mutande, liberando il cazzo gloriosamente duro ed eretto di David. Si leccò le labbra e finalmente lo prese prese in bocca. David buttò indietro la testa, con un grido, Ron gemette, leccò la punta bagnata, poi se lo fece scivolare dentro la bocca fino a toccare la gola, David si dimenava stringendo le lenzuola e gemendo sfrenato. Lo fece ancora, e ancora, e ancora...il ritmo era paradisiaco. Ma David improvvisamente lo tolse da se e lo buttò sulla schiena, gli tolse freneticamente i pantaloni, e gli tolse le mutande, e finalmente lo prese in mano. "Cazzo Ron..." sussurrò e lo prese in bocca a sua volta, girando la lingua sulla punta, scendendo lungo il fusto, prendendo in bocca le palle, prima una ,succhiandola per bene, quindi l'altra. Poi lo girò, lo fece mettere su mani e ginocchia e cominciò a leccare e succhiare il suo buco. La lingua bagnata e piatta, ogni tanto la punta che forza l'ingresso ."Oh, David...oh mio dio...David...." Ron era sopraffatto. Il piacere lo stava facendo impazzire, ogni suo nervo sembrava cantare. David continuava, e improvvisamente aggiunse un dito, poi subito un altro. Pompò le dita dentro Ron con sempre maggiore forza, sforbiciandole e spiegandole, allungandolo per lui. Il sudore importava la fronte di Ron, che spingeva sulle dita e chiudeva e apriva il suo buco, catturando David in se.  
" Avanti Ron...ancora un po'..." spinse forte sfiorando la sua prostata. Ron gridò e si accasciò " in me, entra in me David....entra..." supplicò. David si accomodò sui cuscini, aprì le gambe e pompando un po' il.suo cazzo disse " Sono pronto...cavalcami Ron...voglio guardarti trovare il tuo piacere, muoverti su di me, voglio vedere la tua faccia mentre verrai sul mio petto...." lo tirò su di sé baciandolo a bocca aperta. Ron mise le gambe ai lati del suo corpo e affondò su di lui. Cominciò subito a muoversi, rotolando i fianchi, quindi appoggiò le mani sul petto di David e cominciò a fare su e giù sul grosso cazzo di David. Il ritmo divenne forsennato, Ron buttò la testa indietro, aprendo le labbra, i capelli attaccati alla fronte, gli occhi chiusi. David lo guardava rapito."Sei bellissimo Ron, fantastico....continua così...mi stai facendo impazzire...sei così caldo e stretto....io credo...penso che non durerò..." Ron si tirò indietro, appoggiò le mani dietro di lui,sulle cosce di David, il suo cazzo che sbatteva. "Toccami David...devo ..voglio venire con te ancora duro dentro di me...toccami...fammi venire!!!" David prese gli prese il cazzo in mano e cominciò a pompare freneticamente, al ritmo dei suoi movimenti." Vieni Ron...vieni su di me...." L'orgasmo lo raggiunse potentissimo, e Ron schizzò in ondate successive tutto il petto peloso di David. Scuotendosi e gridando." Oh David, David! Sei mio ...mio..."David lo attirò su di sé e lo baciò, quindi con due o tre movimenti profondi dei suoi fianchi , aggrappandosi al suo culo, gli venne dentro, inondandolo del suo calore, spingendosi giù nel.profondo di lui." Ecco, prendi...prendi tutto ...sono tuo..."gridò e si accasciò.  
Ron rimase un po' così, fra le braccia di David, poi scese e si sdraiò vicino a lui. Gli accarezzò il.viso, i capelli.  
"Grazie, David. Grazie per questo. Non sai quello che significa per me.."si inchinò e sfiorò le sue labbra con un bacio leggero.  
"Ron..nessuno mi aveva mai trattato così...sono io che devo ringraziarti, è stato tutto stupendo, tu sei stato fantastico, in ogni senso..."rispose David.  
Ron lo guardò intensamente. "La notte è appena cominciata, David tesoro, e ho intenzione di farti vedere ancora quanto sono fantastico" lo baciò ardentemente, David gemette.  
" Voglio farti sapere esattamente cosa significa "sei mio" detto da Ronald Speirs.


End file.
